Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring patient conditions and history and issuing notifications based on such monitoring.
Description of the Related Art
Events that trigger a need for patient care management require access to prompt communication of information for sound and prompt decision making and intervention.
Appropriate dissemination of timely information and the communication of critical events and specific details, such as background (historical information) with changing conditions and results, to the appropriate staff is vital to proactive intervention in patient care.
Effective communication and escalation based on severity and acceptable intervention response, and the automated management of this intervention is essential to effective response to a critical situation or the development of adverse conditions. The present state of this art is a manual monitoring of complex related information from disparate sources and manual monitoring of the progress.
The present state of the communication is informal and tenuous. As caregivers are notified, their response and changes in the circumstances are monitored.
Currently, there does not exist an efficient method to monitor critical events in patient care, disseminate the information, and then monitor the intervention and results, and produce historical reports for analysis.